Usuario discusión:Chocolate Power 658
Discusion Renovada antigua aqui Aqui Cupones Te lo agradesco, ya tienes 3 cupones, solo pon la imagen Archivo:Cupon_tienda_Juan123capo.png y te dare 3 pokemon por cada uno que presentes. Firma: Juan123capo Perdón Me expresé mal en las inscripciones de mi serie.Valen Pokes de todas las generaciones.Si quieres cambiar algún Pokémon puedes hacerlo ya. Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 07:10 28 ene 2012 (UTC) hola hola por que me has quitado de tu serie podrias volverme a poner gracias Gran deoxis 11:53 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Flora Gasen Gracias, por lo del VS de Flora Gasen, es que no se dibujar muy bien ._. Pero por todo lo demas gracias :) Layla Hay 14:54 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Bien Me habria conectado antes pero mi ordenador quedo desintegrado por un rayo, en el festival de las energias renovables de Cadiz donde le alcanzo un rayo El Maestro del Suspense 21:54 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Bueno Me he perdido algo? Vengo repleto de nuesvas ideas, ademas de poner fin a Poke Viernes 13 El Maestro del Suspense 22:03 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Es que No se....... esas cosas me las hacia mi abogado (Leoccstic) El Maestro del Suspense 22:38 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Pues Podemos hacer un especial de: a) Navidad: Macro, Sya, Black, Steve, Kururu y Ace buscan al Delibird de la navidad para que les conceda sus deseos de navidad b) San Valentin: Tipico epi romantico en el que Macro y su novia cuentan tres historias romanticas de los protas y secundarios c) Dia de Andalucia: Los protas y extras estan desayunando cuando empiezan una guerra de comida contra Darkrai y los malos d) Dia de J. Heinka Erikson: Los protas celebran el dia de J. Heinka Erikson pelando patatas a lo Toy Story pero tendran que salvar a las patatas fritas del mundo de la amenaza de Bleister (como Kururu pero en blanco) El Maestro del Suspense 21:35 21 feb 2012 (UTC) OK Pues ahora sigo otro poco, ah y ya que estamos podriamos crear festividades para la wikia, como el dia del Almuerzo con Chocolate El Maestro del Suspense 21:43 21 feb 2012 (UTC) hola hola queria pedirte que me desbanearas es que no se pork lo han hecho pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika Pokéfanon News ¿La puedo actualizar? tengo noticias. (Acmcad 20:19 23 feb 2012 (UTC)) Noticias Las Noticias de Pokéfanon News que tengo són: *''Gran Deoxis acusa falsamente a Acmcad por algo que no ha hecho: Hacerse pasar por otro.'' *''Layla y Acmcad son Novios.'' '' ''Acmcad 20:27 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo! Hola, me ha bloqueado grandeoxis de prueba y no me desbloqua! Por favor, desbloquéame, Acmcad 20:46 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Una preguntita ¿Por qué me has bloqueado? Acmcad 20:52 24 feb 2012 (UTC) 'Sino te importa' el absol que eres en poke demon podria tener solo los ojos rojos y que la cicatriz este ocultada esque la serie en un comicPsychic-boss70 18:55 27 feb 2012 (UTC) ' Me refiero comic como EEDP pero aun asi ya los hice los sprites pero sin la raja del cuello' una pregunta una pregunta, ¿cumplo los criterios para ser admin o moderador del chat? Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 19:22 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Fly.... A VUELTO Psychic-boss70 15:16 5 mar 2012 (UTC) poke frost te a cedido el puesto a jefe (de los tres) de la Serkai dex y por ello tendras que hacer el inicial fuegoPsychic-boss70 21:41 11 mar 2012 (UTC) una cosa podrias cambiar el tipo dragon de tu inicial, esque es mejor no repetir y yo me basare a medias en esto Galboros Water Galboros con algunos detalles, pero si quieres te ayudo a elegirPsychic-boss70 19:06 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Marco En tu OC ( Marco ) tengo una pregunta. Te as vasado en ruby pero me di cuenta mirando el pokemon special saga ruby y sapphire que ruby tiene el pelo de color negro, y tu dices que marco tiene el pelo rubio, pero se sigue viendo el pelo negre. Hay va mi pregunta: En realidad Marco tiene el pelo de color negro o lo tiene de rubio y son patillas falsas??? Por favor contesta Vale ok, y lo de a que biene tanta pregunta era por curiosidad. Layla Hay 19:28 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Mi novio Hola, a mi novio ( Acmcad ) es un usuario de wikia al que siempre le acusan por cosas que no estan en las reglas y siempre le acusa el usuario Gran deoxis. Por favor detenga esto Da igual el caso ahora ya estamos discutiendo para ver si lo desbloquean. Siento haberte molestado Layla Hay 17:54 19 mar 2012 (UTC) ewe no lo entendistes, yo no cree esa imagen me referia el aspecto del pez ese eweUPsychic-boss70 19:31 23 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: EWE pero es de wii y queria que comentaras del aspecto y del diseño del fatty puffer extra mode colegio mala muerte Archivo:Kazan_sprite.pngArchivo:Kazan_VS.png tiene una fuerza sobre humana, es muy un poco por poco se carga el planeta torpe, puede hacer explotar las cosas de maneras estupidas y por no olvidar que el estupido cega a cualquiera con el reflejo de sus gafas de sol Psychic-boss70 12:22 24 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: si no sale seleccionado tambien te puedo ayudar con la historia, en 6º nos pidieron hacer una historia de un dia en el cole pero como quisieramos y ami me salio una especie de manicomnio, con comida que se come a los alumnos y profesores con knuchakus o como se escriba eso!! es lo que queria oir aunque realemente detesto a ese pedazo de cebiche porque me intenta arrollar, aplastar y despues arrollar pero aun mas grande, lanzarme una especie de hidrocañon y por tener que vecerle con una habilidad que detesto porque es complicado, pero estas seleccionado para juezPsychic-boss70 12:25 24 mar 2012 (UTC) colegio mala muerte yo querría participar,si puedes :3 escoje el que mas te guste oo quieras para la serie o algo así xD Archivo:Dulce_MM.pngArchivo:Mi_OC.pngArchivo:90px-Blanca_VS3.gif Archivo:Perla_Rainbows_2.pngArchivo:Perla_Rainbowns.pngArchivo:Perla_Rainbows_vs2.gif Archivo:Fumino_Serizawa_MM.pngArchivo:Fumino_serizawa.pngArchivo:Fumino_Serizawa_Vs.png Archivo:Konjiki_no_Yami_MM.pngArchivo:Konjiki_No_Yami_Sprite.pngArchivo:Konjiki_no_Yami_Vs.gif :3 Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 12:45 24 mar 2012 (UTC) malamuerte ewe ewe pos pa el colegio malamuerte,mis ocs ._. Archivo:Troy_New_Sprite.PNGArchivo:Troy_New_MM.pngArchivo:Troy_VS.png Archivo:Shock_Sprite.PNGArchivo:Shock_MM.png Archivo:New_Dylan.PNGArchivo:Dylan_New_MM.pngArchivo:Dylan_Cosplay_Kogure-Scotty.PNG (el ultimo es un cosplay ewe) Archivo:Shun_Sprite_Mejorado.pngArchivo:New_Shun_MM.pngArchivo:New_Shun_VS.png Archivo:Zack_Guay.pngArchivo:Zack_Guay_MM.pngArchivo:VS_Zack.png ewe aunque con los ocs ya sabras quien soy igual firmo (yaoming) Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 14:01 24 mar 2012 (UTC) malamuerte fubuki Archivo:Campeon_fakemon_con_sombra.pngArchivo:New_campeon_fakemon_VS.pngPsychic-boss70 14:19 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Colegio mala muerte Mi OC Archivo:Liza(PK)_VS.png Archivo:Liza(PK)_Sprite.pngArchivo:Liza.png se llama liza catro Aun que sean de mi primo, como me los dio a mi Plis cogelos Layla Hay 11:06 29 mar 2012 (UTC) toma hola, ya se que casi no nos conocemos pero ahora me ha dado por regalar esto:Archivo:kirbynape.png. supongo que te gustara :3. PD:wikiamigos? Archivo:crustle_vs_bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle_win(solo de sc90).png 10:44 14 abr 2012 (UTC) ok ponme a poliwrath como wikiamigo :) Archivo:crustle_vs_bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle_win(solo de sc90).png 12:57 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Umm Bien, me duele tener que decirte esto, pero es dificil que te acepte porque: Las becas son para buenos amigos y tambien son aleatorias, no tienes ningun premio que pueda ver, no tienes dex, o una lista de wikiamigos, o mascotas, pero...te doy una beca por tu entusiasmo; el colegio pokemon empezara cuando se inscriban mas.Te avisare. Koloktos 14:00 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Thanx :3 Gracias por hacer los huevos de la Serkai Dex X3 A cambio te voy a diseñar una nueva pag de User :D Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 13:25 2 may 2012 (UTC) Yo ya Use la lupa,y te quedo bien.Crecer es mi fuerte 11:49 15 may 2012 (UTC) que te parece? estaba taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburrido que hice un monton de cosas que ni me acuerdo...... esta es una de ellas: Archivo:Cara_MM_de_spiner.png Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... 'lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png olap! inscribete porfa te gustará http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Hermano_1_%28Pokefan%C3%B3n_Versi%C3%B3n%29_-_Inscripciones --SOLo 12:42 22 may 2012 (UTC) .... Archivo:Infermory.pngPsychic-boss70 17:30 22 may 2012 (UTC)